


Working Out the Kinks

by pumpkinpeasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Part Kinks, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is a Tease, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hip Bone Kink, M/M, Massage, Movie Night, Oblivious Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, because cas's tummy that's why, belly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night. When Dean, Sam and Castiel are watching an action flick, Dean is giving Cas a massage, and well... Things escalate. While Sam is somewhat oblivious, Dean and Cas get busy on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out the Kinks

Castiel always enjoyed Dean’s massages. He liked the way Dean would work out his muscles, and how he’d always be able to show some tough love, while still being eternally gentle. He took delight in the feeling of his boyfriend’s hands squeezing, rubbing, just kneading out every displeasure and every sore ache. Castiel returned the favour every now and again, when Dean would let him. He said, any moment Cas is doing something else, is another moment Dean can’t touch him.  
  
However, he had the slight idea of Sam’s discomfort or suspicion. Especially being in the same room when it takes place. For example, Dean had just pulled Cas’s legs into his lap on the couch, kissed him, started working on his legs, and Sam had made that same strange, nearly laughable expression he always did. The movie was still playing, but it was just so constricted in Sam’s part of the room.  
  
“Are you okay?” Cas nearly laughed as Dean’s hands ran over his thighs through his jeans.  
  
“Me? I’m fine.” Sam said, rather odd as he tried to contain his smirk.  
  
Castiel reached out and lightly scratched his friend’s shoulder, smiling. He didn’t understand why Sam would always react this way, when Dean would massage him. It wasn’t something dirty or flirtatious; just a physical exchange between two lovers that was hardly sexual. But Sam could have it his way. Cas turned back to Dean, who smirked as he palmed his inner thigh, squeezing there, too. Dean’s hands moved slow and soft, as they lovingly kneaded the flesh of Cas’s thighs, then sliding subtly upward to caress his hip bones. The delicate, artistic V that jutted downward. His hands shaped Castiel’s hips, just cupping, stroking low on his belly, even as Dean forgot about the movie playing on TV. His heart melted, as Dean massaged round, tender circular motions on his smooth tummy, his t-shirt tucked up a bit.  
  
Cas stretched languidly, like a cat atop their owner, Dean’s eyes going slightly wider as he watched the muscles in his stomach bunch and move. Then, he went slack again, pretending to watch whatever this movie was really about. When Castiel flashed that swathe of skin, he knew that Dean would be putty in his hands for the rest of the evening. Part of him felt bad for it, but another part said that Dean enjoyed his antics.  
  
_“You’re so pretty.”_ Dean whispered, just for Cas to hear as he rubbed his belly with two warm, lightly calloused hands. He dipped down and kissed his stomach, started smooching a little pattern all around his bellybutton.  
  
Castiel wasn’t a fool; he knew exactly what he was doing to Dean, and he had the feeling that Sam knew how devious the angel could really be. Dean dipped his tongue into his navel, drinking up the little tremble that he was rewarded with. Cas sighed softly, his boyfriend resuming the massage on his hips again, thumbing over the structured V bones as much as he pleased. His heart fluttered when Dean started tracing little circles around his navel.  
  
Cas wriggled slightly in Dean’s lap, his thigh rubbing right against his boyfriend’s growing bulge. Cas arched an inquisitive eyebrow at him, as he kept lavishing his hip bones and rubbing his belly, a delightfully innocent, almost betrayed look dawning on Dean’s face as he realised what Cas was up to. The angel moved his thigh again, right on Dean’s hard bulge, the man’s face an unvarnished portrait of embarrassment and disbelief. Sam wasn’t looking; he was watching the TV, but it was risky.  
  
His thigh and ass kept grinding into Dean’s thick, hot hardness, the friction something that made his human blush. Castiel’s hand slithered between them, tracing the long, plump swell in his boyfriend’s jeans. His fingers curled around the evident outline of his cock, rubbing in little, teasing circles around where the head should be.  
  
It was amazing how Dean had gone from snarky and cocky, to vulnerable and flushed. His plush lips had parted in tiny, little breaths, green eyes wide and dark with arousal. He kept massaging Cas’s hips just out of habit, his fingernails digging in when Cas cupped his balls and scooped forward just a bit. He saw Dean’s throat and shoulders tense, the man trying not to exclaim as he continued.  
  
Cas raised his leg slightly to hide what he did next; He managed to unbutton Dean’s jeans, quietly sliding the zipper down, so he could push his fingers in and rub him out. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, eyes glancing from Sam to Castiel, then back again. Cas gave a tiny shake of the head, his hand slipping beyond the hem of Dean’s boxers.  
  
Castiel didn’t doubt that he was blushing, too; he could feel the hotness in his ears, as he watched Sam in the corner of his eye. Dean’s brother was preoccupied with the movie. Dean’s cock twitched in his hand, as he started in slow, soothing motions, giving him a release of tension. Dean’s hands were fervently rubbing and stroking Cas’s tummy, the angel making sure to tease his good spots. This was much riskier than what they’d done before, even in comparison to that one time Dean had blown him in the kitchen while they had guests over. Sam was less than five feet away from them, but the sounds of the action movie and the dim lighting had drawn his attention away.  
  
Dean had to bite his lip, when Cas pushed the foreskin up over the head, dragged it back down, and continued the motion when he saw how it pleased Dean this way.  
  
“You know, this guy’s whole league is gonna be dead, if he keeps it up this way.” Sam remarked, not turning to see him.  
  
“Yup.” Dean agreed, Castiel still stroking him so good he couldn’t say much.  
  
Dean wasn’t the only one with a talent for massage. He squeezed tighter, giving him that feeling of a sheath as he kept jerking softly. Dean’s precome was dribbling onto his fingers, and he oozed a big blob of it when Cas fingered his slit. Castiel was enjoying the hot, sweaty environment in Dean’s boxers, or at least his hand was. His fingertips grazed the thatch of fine, curly hairs, Dean’s own hands becoming clumsy and jittery on his stomach.  
  
The heavy warmth of his hands on Cas’s belly was suddenly a stumbling effort to just touch every inch of his tummy before he came. Castiel saw when Dean’s nearly-black, lust-blown eyes made contact with his. His mouth curved into a smile that made Dean shiver in his grip. Cas licked his lips slowly, tantalising, as he kept jacking him off inside his pants. Dean’s hips were rocking slightly, pulsing, his expression turning desperate and tense. He watched the tiny, poorly-hidden rocking motions of Dean’s pelvis, and Cas started jacking him a little harder.  
  
“Oh, come on, that’s _three!”_ Sam protested at the TV.  
  
“He’s not a very good leader.” Castiel commented, voice an octave or so lower.  
  
“Understatement.”  
  
Dean’s lower lip was blanching white, his hands rubbing Cas’s hip bones like they were an outlet of ecstasy, his temples beginning to sweat with his efforts to stay controlled. Dean’s self-control was really very admirable, Castiel had to admit, but he loved pushing his baby to the limit, which was good because Dean absolutely loved being pushed.  
  
Dean barely stifled a groan as he suddenly froze, his face scrunching up in the heat of his orgasm, nearly breaking the skin on his lips. His hips bowed forward, cock throbbing and actually swelling before it burst in a hot gush of thick, syrupy wetness in his boxers. Dean’s hands scraped red nail-trails over Castiel’s tummy, the thick whiteness pouring from his dick. His face was almost comically shocked, his mouth open in a silent scream, and eyes blown wide as he came hard into Cas’s waiting hand.  
  
The hot, sticky whiteness filled his palm and spilled over his fingers, back into Dean’s underwear, just so hot and wet that Cas could barely take it. His boyfriend’s grip slowly relaxed, body trembling with the aftershocks of that sudden, all-consuming climax, no more than five feet from his brother. Castiel watched as the flush and sweat on Dean’s temples slowly cooled and calmed, his tremor only just beginning to subside. He smiled to himself, lifting his hand from Dean’s loosened pants, and seeing the gooey white fluid on his hand. His boyfriend’s eyes flew wide again, the green orbs trying to gesture to Sam, and the fact that he could simply turn and see.  
  
“That’s just really… _Wow,_ okay, like-- No, just go get your whole team killed.” Sam was murmuring frustratedly at the television, as the movie played on.  
  
Castiel made Dean watch, on the brink of horror, as Cas lifted his used hand to his mouth and licked a stripe through Dean’s fresh come. He licked a line through the fluid from his wrist up to his fingers, Dean’s hands shaking in anticipation atop Cas’s belly. Castiel tasted the salty, just slightly bitter come slide down his throat, licking it all off his hand, then sucking on each finger like a feeding baby.  
  
Dean’s terrified little gasp was muffled by the sounds of a car exploding on television. His human was watching him, as he finished lapping at his fingers, then cleaning his come-dirty lips. Afterward, Dean quietly closed up his jeans, and sat through the rest of the movie, sleepy and sated as he lightly caressed Castiel’s hip bones.  
  
Some kinks weren’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank-you to Misha Collins, for having the most sexually provocative hip bones and tummy ever.  
> (just wanna blow raspberries and nibble and kiss the cute little Misha tummy)


End file.
